Plus que tout au monde
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Boy's Love. POV Riku. Il l'aime, mais il faut voir la réalité en face : son amour ne sera jamais partagé. Un petit One Shot plutôt triste... SoRiku, Dead End


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Note de l'auteur : Un petit (et triste) POV Riku, l'idée m'est venue en faisant la vaisselle (bah quoi ? chacun ses sources d'inspiration, okay ? XD). Notez que pour mieux comprendre faut avoir avancé un p'tit peu dans Kingdom Hearts II, mais bon c'est pas tellement essentiel. Donc voilà sinon que pourrais-je dire ? Ah oui si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic, ou bien de la lire quand même ça vous aidera peut-être à être un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, qui sait ? 'Fin vous êtes prévenus. Bon c'était tout je crois, sur ce je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Plus que tout au monde.**

**POV Riku**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse d'un bond. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais ma chambre – une chambre banale, où rien à changé depuis que je l'ai quittée. Je touche mon front, il est trempé de sueur. Mes cheveux aussi, ça les rends collants.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui. C'était horrible.

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je n'arrive plus à le faire sortir de mon esprit. Je cache mon visage dans le creux de mes mains. J'ai tellement honte. Honte de moi, de ce que je suis. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ? J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était sa faute. Lui et sa façon de vous regarder, de vous hypnotiser avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents. Sa façon de vous sourire, de toujours tout pardonner. Juste lui, ce garçon que j'ai toujours admiré. Ce garçon que depuis le début j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Je l'ai senti la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps maintenant. Je me souviens de tout. Il souriait toujours, venait me chercher tôt le matin pour jouer avec moi. Et moi je le suivais, je le tenait par ma main. Je voulais le protéger, le garder près de moi. Tant qu'il restait avec moi, ça me suffisait. Quoi que je faisais, il me pardonnait tout. Je pouvais l'embêter, me disputer avec lui, lui dire que je le haïssais, à chaque fois il revenait vers moi en souriant.

Ce garçon aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Ce garçon qui me complète.

Je sens l'eau tomber sur moi. C'est froid. J'ai toujours été entouré de choses froides. Les ténèbres, Maléfique, Ansem. En réalité je fuyais. Je voulais l'oublier, lui qui était si chaud. Si apaisant. Quelle connerie. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il est présent partout, il hante mes rêves, monopolise mes pensées.

Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte de la douche. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont bleues. Jamais je ne ferai couler rien qu'un peu d'eau tiède. Ça m'apaiserai, je ne le mérite pas. Je suis horrible, tellement horrible. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça devienne comme ça ?

* * *

Tout ça, c'est de _sa_ faute.

Elle est arrivée de nulle part, venue en même temps que la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Kairi. Il l'a tout de suite aimée, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Et parce qu'il l'a toujours aimée, je l'ai toujours détestée. Je suis une personne méprisable. Il avait les yeux bleus comme le ciel, et elle bleus comme la mer. Avec mes pupilles d'émeraude, j'ai toujours été mis à l'écart.

Finalement, tout cela est stupide. Je suis un garçon, et parce que je suis un garçon il ne m'aimera jamais. C'est aussi simple que ça. Un chromosome, voilà ce qui a gâché ma vie à jamais. Un minuscule détail, décidé avant la naissance. Une chance sur deux, et j'ai perdu.

Je ferme le robinet. Mon corps et glacé. Peu importe. Je ne sors pas tout de suite de la douche, je préfère attendre un peu. Un peu, c'est une demi-heure. Une demi-heure à ne penser qu'à lui. A son sourire, à sa naïveté. A tout ce qui fait qu'il est comme il est, à tout ce qui fait que je l'aime plus que tout.

Sora.

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su, alors pourquoi avais-je toujours cet espoir en moi ? Pourquoi je continuais encore à espérer que tout pouvait changer, qu'on pouvait recommencer à zéro ?

Enfin, maintenant, tout est fini. L'espoir à entièrement quitté mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu ne sois qu'à moi, que tu ne regardes que moi. Foutaises, tu n'as jamais regardé qu'elle. Et même avant qu'elle ne vienne, tu ne me voyais déjà pas. Un ami sur qui on peut compter, un rival qu'il faut absolument surpasser. Voilà comment tu me voyais. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu te sentais inférieur à moi, que tu me croyais plus fort que toi. Mais c'était faux. J'étais là, mais pas vraiment là. Toujours dans ton ombre, à faire semblant de te mépriser. J'ai tout fait pour que ça change, je t'ai nargué, ridiculisé. Je me suis entraîné dur pour essayer d'être plus puissant que toi, et j'avais réussi. Mais pas longtemps. Finalement, en dernier recours j'ai ouvert la porte, cette foutue porte qui avait amené Kairi. Et je t'ai tendu la main.

Mais tu ne l'as pas saisie. En même temps, je m'en doutais. Je savais que tu la préférais elle. Même sans son cœur, tu ne te préoccupais que d'elle. Mais j'avais encore un espoir. Un espoir que tu changes, que tu pourrais voir tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Un espoir que tu m'aimes.

Et puis j'ai continué d'espérer. J'ai tout mis sur le compte de ta gentillesse : tu t'inquiétais pour Kairi, alors tu avait hésité. Ça devait être trop te demander que de l'abandonner pour rester avec moi. Tu as toujours été trop gentil, à un tel point que c'en était une faiblesse. Seulement c'est ce que j'aimais chez toi. Avec cette gentillesse que je ne possédais pas, je sentais qu'on se complétait, que tu remplissais cette part de vide en moi. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça, pas vrai ?

Je descend les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Je fais quelques pas et regarde cette pièce si vide qui me fait sentir à quel point je suis seul. Soudain, un flash remplit mon esprit.

* * *

Je te revois frapper à la porte, je t'ouvre et tu rentres chez moi. Je te revois encore très bien, après tout ce n'était qu'hier. Enfin je crois. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? Quelle importance…

Je me tourne vers le canapé où tu te tenais quelques instants plus tôt. Je t'imagine encore balancer tes pieds nerveusement en me racontant je ne sais quoi. Pour tout dire, je ne t'écoutais déjà pas. J'étais là, fixant inlassablement tes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser, de sentir ta langue contre la mienne, d'explorer ta bouche jusqu'à en connaître les moindres détails. Soudain, un mot m'a fait réagir. Tu commences à me parler d'elle, de ce qu'elle t'a dit quelques heures plus tôt, de ce dont vous avez parlé. Je fais semblant d'être heureux, je te taquine un peu. Tu ne pouvais pas voir à quel point le seul fait d'entendre son nom sortir de ta bouche me donnait envie de hurler, de balancer l'objet le plus proche contre un mur. Mais je reste calme, et je souris. Toi, bien sûr, tu ne comprends rien. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu étais tellement occupé à parler d'elle. En réalité, tu t'en fiches bien que je parte. Tu dis que tu veux rester avec moi, mais tout ça est dû à ta gentillesse. Si tu n'étais pas aussi gentil, tu aurais vu à quel point je suis une personne monstrueuse. Et tu te serais enfui. Si tu n'étais pas aussi naïf, je n'aurai pas pu te faire du mal comme je l'ai fait.

* * *

Je ne veux pas me faire pardonner, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était horrible.

Je m'avance vers la cuisine et fait couler le robinet. Je bois un verre d'eau, puis un autre. Et un autre flash envahit mon esprit.

* * *

Je me vois m'avancer vers toi. Tu es surpris et tu te relèves. Et je t'embrasse. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je crois que je n'étais plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, tu me repousses. Je vois tes yeux apeurés, mais je ne fait rien. Au contraire, je m'avance vers toi. Tu veux reculer, mais ton pied se cogne au canapé. Tu manques de tomber, mais j'attrape ton bras. Je te tire vers moi et te plaque contre le mur.

* * *

L'eau coule toujours. Je n'ai pas envie de la refermer. Je recules de quelques pas, jusqu'à me cogner contre un mur. Le mur juste à l'opposé de celui contre lequel tu te tenais. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Je glisse doucement le long du mur jusqu'à me retrouver par terre. Je replie mes jambes contre moi-même et rentre ma tête dedans. Je reste ainsi quelques instants, je n'ai plus conscience du temps qui passe. Je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles tandis qu'un autre flash me prend.

* * *

Il pousse un cri malgré lui, j'ai dû lui faire mal en le cognant contre le mur. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je l'embrasse furieusement, violemment. Je sens ses mains me repousser, et je vacille. Nos bouches se décollent quelques instants, mais j'attrape des épaules et les serre pour t'immobiliser. Tu tournes la tête, mais je parviens quand même à t'embrasser à nouveau. Tu te débats, mais j'avance de plus en plus. Finalement, je me recule pour respirer et tu en profites pour crier. Je ne sais plus ce que tu as dit, mais je suppose que tu me demandais d'arrêter. Seulement je ne t'écoute pas. Je me suis retenu trop longtemps.

* * *

A présent je serre ma tête dans mes mains. Je tire sur mes cheveux. J'aimerais que ma tête explose, pour ne plus revoir ça. J'aimerais oublier, tout effacer de ma mémoire. J'aimerais que rien ne soit arrivé, j'aurai pu continuer de faire semblant. Enfouir mes traîtres sentiments profondément dans mon cœur, rester ton ami. Rien qu'un ami, ça m'aurait suffi, tant que tu restais près de moi. Mais alors pourquoi n'ais-je pas pu me retenir ? Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais t'aimer. De ne plus jamais écouter ce cœur déchu qui bat si fort quand je te vois. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de t'abandonner. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais moi je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'étais là, même si tu ne me voyais pas. Je t'espionnais, caché dans un coin sombre. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as dit à ce moment-là, parce que cette simple phrase avait eu en moi l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé profondément dans mon cœur, ce cœur que je déteste tant mais qui reste une partie de moi.

* * *

_« Est-elle vraiment si importante à tes yeux ? » _Avait demandé Saïx de son habituel air froid. Tu le regardais, tu avais vraiment l'air désespéré. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de répondre, tu n'as même pas hésité. Bien sûr que tu t'en fichais, mais moi cette phrase dite presque du tac au tac, c'était comme si tu m'avais tué de tes propres mains. Parce qu'en disant ça, tu as brisé le dernierpetit fragment d'espoir, le seul qui me permettait de survivre, et qui était toujours présent dans mon cœur.

Une seule phrase. Un assemblage de mots qui voulaient tout dire.

_«_ _Oui. Plus que tout au monde. »_

* * *

Plus que moi, plus que tout ce que je voulais t'offrir, tout ce que je voulais partager avec toi. Plus que mon amour, plus que tout mon être. _Plus que tout au monde._ Tu l'aimes bien plus que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Pourtant je sais que moi je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne l'aimes elle. Parce que tu ne penses pas à elle sans arrêt, qu'elle n'apparaît pas dans le moindre de tes rêves. Mais ça, tu ne le comprendras jamais. Ou plutôt jamais je ne te l'avouerai. Par fierté. Cette stupide fierté.

Je relève ma tête. Tout semble si vide autour de moi. Cette pièce sans la moindre décoration, cette pièce aux murs blancs et aux meubles ternes. Cette pièce où tu pleurais quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Encore ce flash. Cette fois, je me revois prendre tes poignets et les joindre pour pouvoir les saisir d'une seule main. L'autre main, je la passe sur ta joue. Je caresse ta peau si douce, comme je me l'imaginais. Je glisse ma main le long de ton cou, puis je la passe sur ta nuque et finalement je la fais soulever le bord de ta chemise pour effleurer le haut de ton dos. _« Arrête, Riku… » _Tu me dis ça en chuchotant, d'un ton suppliant. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai trop attendu pour ça. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui arrivera après. Juste cette fois, je veux tout simplement ne pas y penser. Même si au fond de moi une voix me hurlait _« C'est terminé »_.Je m'avance un peu plus de toi. Je sens tes larmes couler sur mon épaule, mais je veux les ignorer. J'embrasse ton cou, descendant de plus en plus bas pour finalement mordiller ton épaule. Tu trembles. A nouveau des larmes tombent sur ma joue. Tu me supplies d'arrêter, doucement et désespérément. Si désespérément que je me surprends à lâcher tes poignets. J'entraperçoit des marques rouges à l'endroit où je t'ai serré. Tu laisses tes bras tomber. Je continue de mordiller tes épaules, mais en même temps je commence à défaire doucement les boutons de ta chemise un par un.

_« Riku… Je t'en supplie… »_

Je regarde ton corps si frêle et tremblant. Des larmes coulent toujours le long de tes joues, et cette fois je les vois couler sur ta poitrine. Elles sont bien visibles, je ne peux plus les ignorer. Alors je relève la tête doucement, et j'ai soudain envie de me trancher moi-même la gorge. Je n'oublierai sûrement jamais cette expression terrifiée que tu avais à ce moment-là. Tes pupilles bleues pourtant d'ordinaire si fières et arrogantes tremblaient à présent tandis que tu te noyais sous tes propres larmes. Et soudain je me recule. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je m'éloigne en vitesse pour soudain tomber par terre.

_« Sora… Non… »_

Trop tard. Tu t'es déjà enfui. Tu ne prends même pas le temps de te rhabiller correctement. Des larmes tombent sur le sol dur. Mais cette fois elles m'appartiennent. Parce que j'ai détruit la seule chose qu'il me restait. J'ai brisé définitivement toute la confiance que tu avais en moi. Tu as beau toujours tout pardonné, ça tu ne pourras pas l'oublier. Jamais. Et moi non plus.

* * *

Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Voilà comment en une journée j'ai perdu l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. A présent, plus rien ne sera plus pareil. J'étais remonté me coucher, espérant qu'en me réveillant le lendemain je me rendrai compte que tout ceci n'était jamais plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Les contes de fée n'existent pas. Je suis un être horrible. Mais peu importe, puisqu'à présent tout est fini. Je ferme les yeux doucement.

* * *

J'entends un bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Est-ce un rêve ? Non, c'est bien Sora que je vois entrer. Enfin je crois. Mes yeux me piquent atrocement. Peut-être à cause des larmes. Je suis toujours au même endroit, je n'ai pas voulu bouger. Je vois le châtain me chercher du regard. Il se mord la lèvre. Il doit être nerveux. C'est plus que compréhensible. Finalement, il tourne la tête vers ici. Je pense qu'il m'a vu, mais mes yeux sont remplis de larmes et je n'y vois pas très bien. Il s'approche de moi. Je suis tellement fatigué, je n'entends pas bien ce qu'il me crie. Finalement il se baisse, et avance vers moi en rampant. Sora ? Tu pleures ? Tu n'as pas à pleurer pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Non… Ne t'approches pas de moi… Je t'en prie, ne me touches pas, tu vas te salir

Ah, c'est trop tard. Tu as déjà les mains pleines de sang

**FIN**


End file.
